harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumina (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"___... He..hello." *"___.. Your work seems busy." *"Hi, ___. How are you?" *"___... Welcome. Please make yourself at home." *(DS Cute Fist Meeting) Hi, ___. What are you doing here? 'Chat' Male Version *"Are you on a walk too?" *The weather's so nice. It's perfect for a walk." *"The Valley is a nice place. Nature is in abundance and interesting people live here." *The Valley is the same now as it was quite some time ago." *"___.. Is something the matter?" *"Oh, ____. What are you doing in a place like this, is something wrong?" *"___, are you through with work?" *'Rejected proposal with Blue Feather:' "I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you, ___." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Oh, you raise them on your farm. That's nice." You are married to somebody else: ''' *"I'm envious of your wife, because she has such a nice husband... ____." *"I'll go to the farm for a visit next time. I'd like to talk to your wife." '''In her room: *"Uh...___. What do you need in my room?" *"Please don't look around. I'm embarrassed." At the beach: *"I like the sea here." *"When I watch the sea, I feel as though my own soul is being cleansed." Female Version *"The Forget-Me-Not-Valley never changes, does it?" *"Are you looking for someone?" *Forget-Me-Not Valley is a great place. It's surrounded by nature and many interesting people live here. *"Shall I make some tea? Make yourself comfortable." *"Your ranch's so nice, ___. It's such a simple and warm place." *"My grandmother's being really over-protective lately. I am an adult after all! Don't you agree, ___?" *"I look up to grown-up women like you, ___." *'At the beach:' "I really like the sea here. I feel like I'm being cleansed from within when I stop and watch it." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Oh, are you getting married? Invite me to the wedding!" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Oh, so you're keeping it at _____ ranch? That's nice." At the Inner Inn: ' *"I like being here because all sorts of people come by." *"Why not stay and chat for awhile, ____?" '''In her room: ' *"___. What do you want in my room?" *"Please don't look too much. It's embarrassing." '''Gifts Male Version *'Loved: '"Th...thank you very much. I like this." *'Loved (after marriage):' "Thank you very much. Well done, ___. You know what I like." *'Liked:' "This is for me? Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Disliked:' "Th....thank you very much......." *'Hated:' "I'm not feeling well..." *'When given jewelry:' "What? I can have it? I love this." *'When given an accessory:' "I'm happy. I'll take good care of it." *'Birthday Gift: '"A birthday present!? Is it really alright? Thank you very much." Female Version *'Favorite Gift: '"Oh, that looks delicious! Is it a present? Thank you!" *'Loved: '"What? I can have it? I love these." *'Liked: '"I can have it? Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Disliked:' "T-Thank you very much." *'Hated:' "I don't feel very well.." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present!? Are you sure? Thank you." *'When given jewelry: '"I'm so pleased. I'll treasure it." *'When given an accessory:' "T-Thank you very much. I like this." *'When given perfume: '"Thank you very much. I was just about to run out." 'Heart Lines' Note: Lumina's heart lines can be seen when she's at the mansion playing the piano. *'Blue Heart:' "Your farm is so friendly and warm, it's nice. May I come over next time and see your animals?" *'Green Heart:' "It bothers me that Grandma has been so overprotective lately. I'm an adult too you know. I'm not a chlid anymore. Don't you think so?" *'Yellow Heart: '"Sebastian saw you the other day and said this to me... "He looks like your dear deceased father." I wonder if it's true?" *'Orange Heart:' "I'm very happy that you came over, ___." *'Red Heart:' "____... He...hello. What sort of things do you like, ___? ....Um... no, it's nothing." 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: Wedding Ceremony: *"Starting today we're married. The way we refer to you sounds like we're strangers... Let's change that. Please call me Lumina. Think of your nickname, ___? Okay, ___♥." *"Good morning... ___♥. Now give it your best today." *"La di la di la ♪. Oh, ___. What's the matter?" *"Is work going well? Please finish your work and come home soon." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"___... Welcome. Please make yourself at home." *"Everyday, Rock just goes out and wanders aimlessly around. I'm very worried." *"Sebastian takes care of everything around the house... I can cook too... humph." *"Romana told me that she wants a grandchild soon. I'd like a child too." *'When visiting the Inn:' "I've come to see Ruby. Now that I'm married, I'm very happy to have a new mother." *'At the beach:' "When I look at the sea, I want to play the piano. I wonder why? It's probably because there's something common to nature and music." *'When given jewlery (after she's married to Rock): '"Thank you very much. I'll wear it to a party." *'When given perfume (after she's married to Rock):' "Is it alright for me to have? Thank you very much." *'When given an accessory (after she's married to Rock): '"Thank you very much. I'll use it next time." At the spring: *"There are a lot of memories associated with this place." *"The springs here watch over and protect this Valley... That's how it feels." Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Rock keeps wandering off somewhere every day. I'm really worried." *"Rock says he's a very good surfer. I'd like to see him surf once." 'Festivals' Duck Festival: ' *(male version): "When I look at them like this, ducks are cute." *(male version): "Those ducks were cute." *(female version): "I never realized it, but ducks are really cute." *(female version): "All the ducks were so cute!" *'You enter a duck (male version): "Ducks from your farm are entered? I'm looking forward to that. Good luck." *'You enter a duck and lose (male version):' "That's too bad.. Surely you'll win next time." *'You enter a duck (female version):' "__ Farm's going to enter? I can't wait to see that! Good luck." *'You enter a duck and lose (female version):' "That was too bad... I know you'll win next time." *'You enter a duck and win (female version):' "You did it! Congratulations!" Fireworks Festival: *'You do not watch with her:' "Good evening. This day has come around again." *'You watch with her:' "Will you watch with me? Thank you very much. Watching fireworks at the beach is romantic, isn't it? It makes me feel happy." Winter Thanksgiving: "You always take such good care of me so... I made it to the best I could. Please eat some if you'd like." Starry Night Festival: *'She invites you:' "B..by the way, tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival... We're having a party at the Villa, would you like to come?" *'You accept:' "So.. I'll be waiting for you..." *'You decline:' "I see... I'm sorry. Sorry for wasting your time." Category:DS Quotes